


白龍與黑龍

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 白龍/黑龍, 腹黑攻/傲嬌受
Series: 短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 8





	白龍與黑龍

天上住著兩隻龍，被稱為白龍與黑龍。  
和能夠帶來好運的白龍相反，黑龍則象徵著不幸與災厄。  
黑龍張開翅膀，原本蔚藍的天空便會蒙上一層陰影；陽光無法穿透，大地一片黑暗。黑龍拍翅飛翔，所刮起的風吹垮一片木造房屋，樹木橫倒在地，農作物嚴重災損。  
黑龍一踏步，土地為之震盪；黑龍一吐氣，熱風隨之而來。

人類懼怕且厭惡他，卻又對他無可奈何。  
他們日夜祈求白龍能將黑龍徹底除去，為白龍建造一座華麗的祭壇，在上頭擺滿豐盛的貢品，甚至打算獻出活人。人類從各個村落召集未成年的男孩和女孩們，讓他們在河邊一字排開等待白龍的臨幸。  
白龍當然沒有接受，他對人類可一點興趣都沒有——他承諾會和黑龍談談。

白龍帶走了酒和水果，飛到雲層間尋找將自己藏在朵朵白雲之中的黑龍。  
「你要喝酒嗎？」白龍翅膀一拍將積雲吹散，飛到黑龍身邊問。  
「……」黑龍瞥了一眼白龍，沒有回話。  
他神情落寞，不發一語。  
任誰都想像不到，那位看似威風凜凜、被稱為惡魔的化身的巨大黑龍，竟輕易被渺小的人類所吐出的尖銳言語刺傷。

白龍嘆了口氣，只好示意黑龍跟在自己身後，領他一路飛到地平線那頭的一座千年古山。  
古山有靈氣作為屏障，人類沒有辦法到達，道行不足也無法找到入口。  
他們順利找到一處洞窟作為落腳處，幻化成人類的姿態靠牆並肩坐了下來。  
為了能夠悄悄潛入人類的村落觀察，他們學會隱藏自己的真身以便融入人群；不僅藉此了解自身以外的廣闊世界，也深入探查這個成長快速的特別種族。

黑龍曲起腿把臉埋在雙膝之間，肩膀低垂明顯還在沮喪。  
白龍見狀，只好拿起酒瓶，強硬的捏著黑龍的後頸把他拉起來威嚇道：「喝點，不然我就要直接餵你了。」  
黑龍接過酒瓶對著瓶口嗅了嗅，皺眉摀著鼻子撇開頭說：「你打算用這個殺了我嗎？」  
「這東西殺不死你，我也是。」白龍咋舌，把酒瓶搶回來狠狠灌了一大口，才又遞給黑龍說：「這樣可以了吧？」

黑龍只好接過來試探性地輕啜一口，酒液侵入口腔再迅速滑入喉嚨，突如其來的熱辣感嗆得他掩嘴猛咳。  
「難喝。」好不容易停止咳嗽的黑龍如此評價道。  
「他們就是用這種低劣的酒來要求我勸退你。」白龍從懷裡掏出幾顆蘋果和橘子，隨手扔給黑龍說：「連水果都是將要腐爛的次級品。」  
黑龍舉起手裡的蘋果細細端詳，已經有幾處開始發黑。  
白龍還在繼續：「就連送過來的小孩，都是本來就活不久、或根本沒有父母的棄嬰。」

白龍越說越氣，忽然臉色鐵青的扣住黑龍的手腕，施力猛拉把他帶進懷裡緊緊擁住，憤恨地說：「貪婪的人類想要挑撥我們，卻連最基本的付出都捨不得給予，你說我怎麼會答應？」  
黑龍愣了愣，不知為何被白龍氣憤的言語逗笑，心情顯然好多了，開玩笑的說：「難道他們給你最好的，你就會答應了嗎？」  
白龍放開黑龍轉而捧住他的臉，額頭抵上他的，雙眼凌厲，一瞬不瞬的盯著黑龍說：「那我會告訴他們你已經死了，然後把你關在只有我知道的地方，例如這裡。我會竊取你的能力，讓他們明白你的重要性。」  
黑龍有些動搖，下意識的就想低頭逃開。「我一無是處。」

白龍又把他掰回來逼迫他們對視，語氣凝重，還伸出腿來把黑龍困住。  
白龍把吐氣噴在黑龍的鼻尖，沉聲說：「沈浸在無憂無慮的幸福之中只會使人墮落，適當的不幸則是為了讓人在逆境中成長，並不是一無是處。」  
黑龍驚訝於白龍竟是以這樣的角度來解釋，就連他都未曾這樣想過，只一昧的認為自己是不應該有的存在。  
黑龍眼波蕩漾，心裡熱得不行，但還是倔強的撇開頭吐出一句：「你倒是比我還要了解。」  
白龍就笑了。  
他一手往後拖住黑龍的後腦勺抬高，一手拇指摩挲他的下唇道：「你有哪裡是我不知道的？」  
氣氛一下子變得曖昧起來。  
黑龍瞪大眼睛，雙頰倏地漲紅，用力推開白龍大吼：「那可多著了！」  
黑龍的力氣很大，被一掌拍開可不是鬧著玩的；白龍有些吃痛的揉著自己的腹部，嘴上忍不住繼續勾他：「你不好奇我會怎麼竊取你的能力嗎？」  
「……啊？」黑龍果然傻傻的愣住了。

白龍努力憋住笑意。  
明明是災禍之龍，卻比任何人都要來得單純；明明所到之處總是禍亂不斷，卻比誰都來得善良。白龍有時都會想，老天爺是不是不小心把他們的能力給裝反了，他才應該是惡魔的代言人。  
他才不是什麼能讓人們幸福的存在。  
他只是一隻放任善良的黑龍被人類傷害再溫柔的安慰他，想把黑龍據為己有的、自私的龍。

白龍勾勾手指讓黑龍靠近一點，接著趁他鬆懈下來、毫無防備之時抓住他把他翻倒在地。  
「你做什麼？」黑龍是信任白龍的，他完全沒有反應過來，連掙扎都沒有。  
唉，怎麼就這麼可愛呢？  
白龍淡笑，指尖撫過黑龍的唇瓣，側頭在他耳邊說：「你先讓我偷一點，我就告訴你。」  
隨後白龍扣著黑龍的雙手手腕，俯身吻上他。  
黑龍瞪大眼睛，全身上下的氣忽然一陣亂竄讓他無法繼續維持人形，推開白龍恢復了原本的巨龍姿態。  
黑龍慌張地拍翅捲起旋風，緊張的上下亂飛，結結巴巴的質問：「你、你你你做了什麼？」  
「我親親你而已。」白龍趕緊也恢復龍形追了上去。

黑龍見白龍直直朝他飛過來，翅膀微微收起加快速度逃開，一邊大吼：「等一下、等一下，你別過來！」  
白龍當然也跟著加速，追著黑龍長長的尾巴飛行，大聲反問：「為什麼？」  
黑龍回頭，他們正繞著峭壁一圈一圈往上飛，而他發現他根本甩不掉白龍；黑龍於是咬牙急停，白龍反應不及眼看就要撞上，他挺身擋下反過來將白龍甩上石壁。  
砰！白龍猝不及防的被打過去，碎石震盪，黃沙滾滾。  
縱然龍身皮膚再厚，突如其來的撞擊還是讓白龍痛得差點說不出話來，乾咳幾聲才勉強吐出兩個字：「很、痛……」  
黑龍呼吸急促，瞇起眼睛欺身而上；他貼著白龍的吻部蹭了蹭，又試探性地伸出舌頭舔了下他的鼻尖。

白龍深吸一口氣簡直不能自己，這傢伙知道自己在做什麼嗎？  
好一陣子過後，黑龍放開對白龍的禁錮，撇開頭不自在的說：「親吻是愛的表現，你明明知道，我們學過。」  
哦、哇哦，原來他知道？  
白龍詫異了一瞬，回過神來才發現黑龍早已經拍著翅膀緩緩往反方向飛；他的速度不快，看來是已經冷靜下來了。  
白龍趕緊展開翅膀輕易地追上去，飛到黑龍下方反身大膽的用腹部貼著他的腹部飛行；這是極為親密的舉動，要是對方對你沒那個意思可是會被一拳打飛的。  
但白龍想了想，總覺得黑龍的樣子不像是排斥；但為了避免自作多情，他也做好被揍飛的心理準備了。

白龍眨眨眼睛等了一會兒。  
黑龍雖然有點緊張的收起鱗片，但僅僅是低頭對他吐了口長長的熱氣，沒有拒絕、也沒有把他揍飛。  
白龍再一次被黑龍的舉動惹得心煩意亂，忍不住低聲吼叫，尾巴纏上黑龍的轉了一圈把他們上下姿勢對調。黑龍也朝他吼了一聲，尾巴掙脫，沿著白龍的身體和長長的頸子一路蹭到頭部，然後翅膀一拍，突然往上方飛去。  
這是調情。  
白龍毫不猶豫地振翅追著黑龍的尾巴尖，在他們穿透雲層的同時和黑龍並肩而行，低吼著飛到黑龍面前貼著他的頸子磨，尾巴甩動再一次纏上他的。

沒了尾巴平衡，他們同時停止拍動翅膀，失力下墜直到快要撞擊地面時才張開翅膀緩衝，然後摔在地上同時變成人形，抱在一起翻滾了幾圈。  
白龍情難自縊的把黑龍按在地上狠狠吻他，黑龍揪著白龍的銀白長髮，生澀的回吻。  
「我不懂。」白龍壓抑住把黑龍的腿張開的衝動，貼著他的嘴唇問：「你剛剛為什麼推開我、還揍我？」  
「……」黑龍用手臂擋住白龍的視線稍微拉開他們倆的距離，紅著臉說：「你、你好歹打聲招呼！」  
白龍拉下黑龍的手，再一次俯身吻了吻他的臉頰又問：「你不討厭嗎？不討厭我這樣？」  
「……你一天到晚都對著我發出這種、這種氣息，我、我早就知道了。」  
白龍瞇起眼睛，呼吸開始變得沉重，啞聲道：「你知道，還成天和我待在一起？」  
「……」黑龍閉嘴不說話。

這個小混帳。  
白龍終於還是耐不住性子，手掌摩娑黑龍漂亮的肌肉，從上臂到胸部、腹部、最後則是一雙有力的長腿。  
他抓住黑龍不算纖細的腳踝抬高，舌頭舔過突出的踝骨說：「打招呼就可以了嗎？」  
「……啊？」  
白龍露出危險的笑容。  
「我要操你了。」

END


End file.
